1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a car mattress which is contrived to make the rider to get on the car more comfortably taking off his shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is a car mattress which is contrived to make the rider to get on the car more comfortably taking off his shoes.
Firstly, the conventional usual car mattress (the notification of registered utility model, application No. KR 20-1999-0026526) can be described as follows.
In order to prevent the bottom of car from contaminated by a driver or the other riders, it has various appearance. It consists of the landing part which is made of textile materials on the upper side of it and the fixing part which is made of lava and synthetic resin. The above mentioned car mattress has the Velcro to connect with the landing part and the fixing part on the edge in where the two parts meet. And, the filtering net whose meshes are fine is tied up, which its size is smaller than that of the inside of Velcro. Because of this, it has the problem that there take place bad smells although he took off his shoes, so that the rider can not drive comfortably.
The characteristics of the utility model (application No. 20-2001-29073) which I had already applied to solve the problems of the conventional car mattress can be described as followings: it has the mattress (100) which has a drawer unit (20) which has several partitions (21) to keep shoes and a lid (22) to open and close the drawer unit at one side on the upper side of the above mentioned body (10), and a footing (30) that can be assembled and on which the rider can put his foots on the upper side of the body (10).
However the above mentioned conventional invention has the drawer unit and the footing on the upper side of the body together. In this way, there are some inconveniences as followings: the a side of the above mentioned footing is caught with the drawer unit, when the rider have to move the above mentioned drawer unit to put the shoes in the above mentioned drawer unit; the drawer unit and the footing are disentangled by vibration or impact in the car; bad smells take place due to the shoes that is kept in the above mentioned drawer unit.